


Winchester's & Friends (A One-Off Collection)

by VapireAssassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VapireAssassin/pseuds/VapireAssassin
Summary: A collection of one-offs inside the Supernatural universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment on what you want to see written, and thank you for reading~

Hey, I've recently become a member of AO3 and for whatever reason, as soon as I was able to actually create something, all of my ideas were out the window. And since I'm a dunce, I forgot to write them on something. So until I figure out what I want to write about, I'm begging you to suggest something to me!

I don't really mind what kind of thing it is, it could be smut, fluff, lemon, lime, AU, anything! That's why I put it as a Teen+ rating, in case someone asked for something lewd, ya pervs. ;-3

So I'm just asking for a bit of help to kick me down the hill and get the ball rolling. So please, comment something you'd like to see posted. No matter if it's gruesome or kinky, I'll somehow force it out. Just tell me which characters you want to see and what sort of thing you want to see written, like;

"i want 2 see dean get punched in the face by cassy because hes HAWT!!!!!!"

Or anything like that...

FYI, I don't actually ship Destiel, it's just the funniest thing that came to my mind as I was typing. But just because I don't ship it, doesn't mean I won't write it!

I AM A SLAVE TO WORDS~


End file.
